The Damn Fine Story
by orlin
Summary: Summary: Once upon a time in a magical land there lived the Marauders. And Sev. And orl- lots of other people too. Join us in their sixth year at Hogwarts by reading this (true) account. PG-13 for hints of RLSB and SSLE and green hair. Please read...
1. Chapter 1 of The Damn Fine Story

hi all it is Tubs, Orlin and Heather here again,  
Here is a disclaimer:

Heather's Disclaimer: We don't own most of the characters here. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter and the teachers belong to JK Rowling et al. Orlin belongs to uh Orlin (but it was I who convinced her to turn evil) and Sev belongs to me. Yessss. Argh! It's Bloomsbury- theyre after my blood!! Aaaaaarrrgghh, noooo the claws and the sharp pointed teeth....

Yes Well anyway moving on,

my dear friend Heather was sick of correctiong my work that she desided to rite this one with me.

Heather: I smell a grammer error (okay lots)

Tubs: i agree with Heather Orlins grammer is atroscious i keep telling her to learn in school but noooooo.!!

Orlin: Anyway I am going to sugest that we get on with the story

Summary: Once upon a time in a magical land there lived the Marauders. And Sev. And orl- lots of other people too. Join us in their sixth year at Hogwarts by reading this (true!) account. PG-13 for hints of RLSB and SSLE and green hair. Read... because its good.

Tubs: the end, wait no read dowbn thats the fict this is the ramblings end.

* * *

James landed with a thud on the familiar street of Diagon Alley, and looked up dazed. Sirius helped him to his feet and they brushed themselves down to remove the worst of the dirt which had managed to accumulate. Just the, out of a large and noisy crowd rushed Remus.

"Where in the world have you chaps been?" he exclaimed. "You're really late."

Sirius and James grinned sheepishly and apologetically.

"You don't even want to know…"

"Why, what happened?" Remus asked, looking at his two friends.

James proceeded to tell Remus what had happened as they walked up to Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books.

"Another dimension?! How the hell did you two work that out?" Remus asked them, a surprised look on his face.

"Well, it was Sirius…" James said, knowing that he himself had never opened a book about other dimensions, even when he was learning the art of animagus.

"Moony, we may not be as smart as you, but once in a new moon we do learn something" he replied with a grin.

Sirius suddenly noticed that James hadn't laughed at his rather witty moon comment and was about to ask why when he noticed that James was no longer with them- he was crossing the street fast, shouting at someone.

"What's got into him and who is he shouting at?" Sirius asked, glancing around. Remus laughed,

"Padfoot, use your ears- he's shouting at our dear friend Snape"

Sirius looked round and saw Snape walking out of a Potion Supplies shop and then looked at James who was walking straight towards him.

"This will be interesting. Last time those two were together, Prongs came out of it with a third eye and Snape had blue hair, purple robes with the Gryffindor emblem on them and a bad case of hiccups, remember? There was fire and all sorts…" Sirius said, his gaze still fixed on the pair.

"Yeah, you don't think he'll be stupid enough to attack him here do you?" Remus asked, looking slightly worried.

"I don't know, maybe we should go over just in case," Sirius said, walking over to James who was staring at Snape.

"Well if it isn't our good friend Snivellus. How has your summer been?" James said, grinning at him. Sirius was confused (!) what was James up to?

"My summer-" he started, but James cut him off.

"Really? That's nice. I see your hairs back to its usual greasy black state again, didn't you like the blue?" Not waiting for an answer, he carried on. "Hmm well if you don't like blue, let's try…" He looked to Sirius for inspiration.

"Try green Prongs!" Sirius replied, laughing at the thought.

"Padfoot, what were you just saying?" admonished Remus. "Though green does sound funny…"

James grabbed his wand and muttered the simple latin words, gave a quick flick of his wand and they all burst out laughing as Snape's hair turned to a bright acid green.

"What do you two think?" he asked, stepping back to admire his handiwork.

"Oh yes, that's his colour. Most definitely," laughed Sirius and Remus grinned as they watched Snape walk away from them, turning back to shout,

"Just wait till we get back to school!" (awww)

"Come on, we need to get our books," Remus reminded them.

The rest of the day was quite normal and they arranged for Remus to come and spend the rest of the holidays with them at James' house after making sure there were no full moons.

"See you two next week then"

"Yeah Moony, it'll be no fun without you _mate_" Sirius replied, poking James in the back.

"Huh, what?" asked James who had been daydreaming again.

"Thinking about Lily again, are we?" Remus teased. " I was only saying goodbye. See y'all next week"

"Me? Lily? Uhh no… yeah uh see you next week, eh? Remember to bring your school things with you."

"We believe you!" Sirius said sarcastically. "I mean, why would you be thinking about Lily?"

Then both he and Remus dissolved into laughter.

"Oh yeah, you never told us what Lily said when you asked her if you liked her. Well?"

It was true James hadn't told Remus, or Sirius, what had happened on the last week of term and he went rather red at this question.

"Oh, well she said that um she couldn't like me because she was seeing some lad in Ravenclaw and we left at that really," he said, which was half true, hoping they would just drop it. Lily did say she didn't like him that way but no Ravenclaw had been mentioned.

"Right," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"I've really got to dash!" Remus suddenly exclaimed, and turned and set off at a gentle jog towards the exit. "See you next week!" he called back.

"Come on Sirius, we should be getting back too. Do we have everything?" James asked.

"Yes… oh hang on, we need to get ink. We're down to one pot"

"You and your bloody fanfictions…" James muttered under his breath. "Come on! Let's get going!"

They bought five or six bottles at the nearest supply shop, but just as they were leaving James walked straight into the red haired girl he loved so much.

"Oh sorry," he said, before working out who she was. "Oh Lily! I'm, sorry, I didn't see you! Are you alright?" he fussed, genuinely concerned about her health.

She looked at him, a disgusted expression on her face,

"James Potter!" she cried. "I saw what you did to poor Severus. How could you?"

Leaving no time for James to respond, she carried on. "Clearly you didn't listen to a word I said before summer." And with that she turned and hurried out of the shop.

* * *

End of the Chapter 1

Tubs well do you guys likes? please please please please review :)

ok byes from

Heather, Tubs and you guessed it Orlin!!!


	2. Chapter 2 of The Damn Fine Story

Seeing as we got 1 Review thank you so very kindly we decided to put this chapter up today!

Orlin: Anyway Heather could not be here today to put this chapter up with me so i'm on my own doing it-

Tubs: and what am invisable!!??

Orlin: As i was saying i am on my own doing it. This has to be one of my favourite chapters in this fict coz it was so funny writing it.....so i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Review thanks:

Tekitwa Dreamer: hehe yeah the hair colours where great fun to write, and i felt bad writing the hate with snape but its so funny and so i hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**On with The Damn Fine Story**

Finally the day before school arrived. After Remus had joined them there hadn't been much space in James' small room for much and they were starting to get restless.

"Just wait, this time tomorrow we'll be in our dormitory with all the other Gryffindors. Won't that be fun?" Sirius asked, an excited look on his face.

"Yeah," James and Remus agreed.

The next morning they would be awoken by James' parents who had agreed to take them t the train station…

As it turned out, James and Remus were awake long before James' parents, thanks to Sirius' snoring which were getting louder and more persistent as time went on. They tried to wake him with gentle punches, hard punches, water and various spells but to no avail. The only thing that would wake Sirius up was the faint call of "Breakfast!" from the bottom of the stairs.

When they arrived at the platform, they were greeted by the sight of twenty or so excitable first years, milling around the platform.

"Big year," Sirius commented as one of them tripped over his trunk, disturbing the owls. Before long they had boarded the train and were on their way back to Hogwarts.

Four carriages down in an inconspicuously gloomy corner seat, Severus brushed his hair from his face with a silent sigh of relief. Although he would never admit it, he was immensely glad that the Potter Brigade had sat down in their usual seats near the other inanely twittering popular kids. How glad he was that wasn't like them, he thought to himself as he reached down to pat his jet black cat, Anspitzer, who was lying, curled up but alert, on his long black robes. But the, a tiny voice in his head interrupted with a pang, it surely couldn't be all bad. No concerns about being attacked, a vast network of friends and- no. He shook his head, as if to get rid of the thought. He would never be one of those mindless arrogant clones like James Potter, and with that he turned back to the thick leather book he had propped up next to him.

Sirius sat writing a history essay he had ignored all summer, Remus sat reading a book on charms, and James had disappeared…

Sirius looked up, "When did he leave?" he asked looking at the empty seat where his friend should have been.

"Maybe when he said, see you later you two I am going to see what is happening up the train." Remus said, not looking up.

"Oh yeah, say Remus have you finished your Which Witch essay for Binns yet?" Sirius asked. "Coz I was wondering if I could erm compare my essay with it…" he looked at Lupin pleadingly.

"Oh here, just use this. I made a spare incase you didn't bother," sighed Remus.

"Wow you ok mate? Not ill are you?" Sirius asked looking amazed. "And don't you need to go to that Prefect meeting?"

Remus looked up, "Well you seem to always copy mine so I thought I'd help," he grinned. "And yeah I guess I should go, see you later." He got up and left, but Sirius didn't notice him leave. Likewise he didn't notice the fourth year Gryffindor girl walk by, obviously a keen member of his fan club, see him, go bright red and run off.

Meanwhile, James was wandering down the train when he stopped and looked in one of the carriages and saw Snape, alone as usual.

"Aww if it isn't poor Snivelly Snape, all alone again," James said, walking into the carriage.

"Potter. What do you want?" Snape said looking at James with a fierce glare. "Or have Black and Lupin realized how pathetic you are and made you leave? Well you're not welcome here!"

"Now first Snape, you don't have any friends (aww) so don't patronise me about it, and secondly I figured we could finish what we started in Diagon Alley," he said raising an eyebrow at Snape.

"Well…I…um" Severus started but James already had his wand out.

"JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" came the voice of Lily from behind him, he hid his wand and turned round.

"I was just having a friendly chat with my friend Sniv- I mean Snape" he said, looking her in the eye and grinning.

"Yeah sure… I believe you," she said, half laughing. "James Potter leave now or I'll put you in detention for threatening another student." She moved slightly so that her silver Prefect badge was visible.

"See you in class Snape, bye Lily," James said, turning red as he left because Snape had made a fool out of him.

Remus returned to his carriage to find Sirius still writing his essay out.

"We'll be there in ten minutes. I've just been to ask the driver." He said. "Has James been back?"

Just then James walked in and threw himself into a chair.

"We have to get him good this year," he stated, looking at Sirius. "Blimey, did we have History of Magic homework from Binns?!" he asked panic stricken.

"Don't worry, here have this one," Remus said, laughing at his friend.

"Oh yeah, Sirius, your fanclub is awaiting you in the corridor," James said, knowing it would irritate him.

"WHAT? WE AREN'T EVEN AT SCHOOL YET! HOW DO THEY FIND ME?"

"Don't worry, James' won't be far off," Remus said to make him feel better.

* * *

Orlin: Well that is it for now i think we did well with this chapter i especially like Sirius in this chapter,

Tubs: No You like the James Snape and Lily bit i liked the Sirius bit honestly,

Anyway please review with your comments coz me and dear Orlin and i know Heather will surly love to here what you thinks

Orlin, Please review dear readers and good day from

Myself (Orlin), her (Tubs) and Heather from a far!


	3. chapter 3 of The Damn Fine Story

Tubs: So we are back with chapter 3 forour one reviewer. come you all please please review we write for reviews, we can be a lot nicer if we get them :) please

Heather: Yeah, is it really that bad? We have at least another ten chapters to add... Is anyone even reading this? Later on, Orlin appears in her first starring role but that's all I can say for now...

Orlin: i do? is that when..

Tubs: Shut up, you will spoil it, go sit on the desktop away so we can finish.

Please enjoy,

and remember we dont own any of the characters, for full disclaimer see chapter 1 :)

though we unfortunatly own Orlin.

* * *

Chapter 3

The train pulled in to Hogsmeade station and everyone started to make their way out onto the platform.

"Are you three coming?" came an excited voice from the doorway.

"Hey Peter, where have you been?" asked Remus.

"Well I was next door with some Ravenclaws," explained Peter. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Well, let's go then," said Sirius. They walked out onto the platform to join their classmates.

"Firs' years, this way, c'mon, c'mon. This way," came the booming voice of Hagrid over the crowd.

"How do they get good weather to cross the lake? I mean when it was us there was a storm we got caught in…" Sirius said looking up at the clear night sky.

"Yeah but Padfoot where's the fun in a calm lake?" James asked laughing. "Don't you remember how much fun it was?"

"Fun for you maybe- you weren't thrown out of the boat in to the lake, were you?"

"Sirius, it wasn't that bad. You were fine once we got into the hall" Remus said looking back at his friend. "Are you to coming or are you going to stay and talk about past memories all night?"

They boarded one of the horseless carriages and began talking excitedly about the coming year.

James was looking aimlessly out of the window

"Are you ok?" Sirius said, drawing the attention away from himself for once… James didn't reply.

"Hello, are you ok?" he asked again, still no response.

"JAMES ARE YOU OK???" he yelled.

"Huh? Oh didn't hear you there Sirius, Yeah I'm ok, I was just thinking about summit Snivellus said," for the words 'how pathetic you are' had gotten to him, was he really pathetic?

"Erm, James, since when did Snape get to you?" asked Remus, looking confused.

"Well he didn't, of course he didn't," James said hurriedly before going back to looking out the window. Had Lily heard Snape say that and then stayed behind to agree with him?

"Oh just what I need," he said aloud, but before they could ask what he meant, the carriage stopped and James had jumped out. 'That was close,' he thought to himself.

They walked up the stone steps, through the oak front doors, across the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall, where they took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, to await the sorting.

The sorting took a good half hour, which ended in the thirty five new pupils sorted in to the right houses. Seven to Ravenclaw brave and smart, eleven to Hufflepuff kind of heard, nine to Slytherin cunning of most, eight to Gryffindor brave and true.

"Well that was fun, can we eat now?" Sirius whispered to James, who burst out laughing as Professor Dumbledore stood up at the front of the hall.

"I have some announcements for the start of the year," he started to say.

"Oh man, I wanted to eat," moaned Sirius.

Dumbledore continued. "This year I am pleased to inform you that Gryffindor have a new Quidditch captain."

"We do?" James said looking up. "Oh yeah, Colin Elwood left last year didn't he..."

"I wonder who it is?" Sirius pondered.

"James Potter." Dumbledore's voice drifted back to him and there was a huge cheer from their table.

"Well done Prongs!" cried Peter.

"Yeah, well done old chap," Remus said, grinning.

"Can we eat yet??" asked Sirius again. Remus and James started to laugh.

"Next I would like to say the Dark Forest is out of bounds from now on," Dumbledore paused and looked up at the Gryffindor table. Remus paled.

"Don't worry, Moony I'm sure its not that" Sirius reassured him.

"But last year it was me, and I nearly…you know," he trailed off with a significance glance.

"Yes I know, but you didn't. Maybe Hagrid got a dragon and that's why we're not allowed in." James nodded in agreement.

"And that's all for now," Dumbledore concluded. "Lets eat."

"FiNaLlY" Sirius said and was about to start when Professor Diggle came up to him.

"Mr Black, may I have a word." Sirius stood up and followed him from the hall.

"What is it Professor?" he asked, thinking longingly of the potatoes he had left on his over flowing plate.

"Well, it's your cat. We can't get her back in her cage." Professor Diggle said.

"Right," said Sirius. "Why was my cat out of her cage?"

"Well…she was dropped," replied the professor going red.

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled.

"She's perfectly fine, she just won't go back in her cage."

"Where is she?" asked Sirius.

"She's there."

Sirius looked to where the Professor was pointing.

"Tubsie! Here, now!" Sirius called. The cat came running and Sirius closed her in the cage before speeding back to the great hall for his potatoes.

However, to his dismay when he got there the plates were empty apart from the odd crumb, and everyone was now turning and talking to their friends. Sirius couldn't believe it, and nor could his stomach, which let out a loud rumble of disappointment as he took a seat with his fellow marauders.

"Where did all the food go?" he exclaimed in distress. "I haven't eaten all day!"

The others looked up guiltily.

"I've got some chocolate frogs upstairs in my trunk…" Peter offered. "You can have some if you like."

Sirius nodded glumly. "Thanks Peter."

……………………

That night, after his somewhat unsatisfactory meal of chocolate frogs, Sirius lay awake in bed, thinking of nothing in particular. He was about to whisper James' name when he heard a curious shuffling noise coming from the hallway.

He slipped silently from his bed and went to investigate. Poking his head round the door, he gasped in surprise as he saw several spindly creatures scurrying down the corridor.

They were about two feet tall, thin, grayish in colour and looked like tiny balls the size of a snitch atop eight long, pointed legs. As he stepped cautiously forward, he shifted his weight onto a squeaky floorboard which let out an ominous creak.

The spindly creatures stopped dead before scurrying down the nearest corridor. Knowing better than to follow them, Sirius turned and headed back to bed, making a mental note to ask Remus about them in the morning.

However, by the morning he had forgotten all about them.

* * *

Orlin: shh im not ment to be here, But please review for them please they will be happy then!! 


	4. Chapter 4 of The Damn Fine Story

The first few days of term went by in a flash with all their new subjects and Quidditch starting up again. James smiled as he walked up to his friends outside Potions,

"What are you so happy about?" inquired Remus suspiciously. "This is our first Potions lesson of term and, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you hate Potions?"

James shrugged.

"Potions smotions—I'm the new captain of the Gryffindor team!" he yelled, causing most of the line around him to erupt into cheers. He ran his fingers through his hair nonchalantly until he heard an irate cry of

"Potter!" from behind him. He spun round to come face to face with Professor Nohr, the Potions teacher. "Now, what is the meaning of disrupting this class before it's even started?"

James smiled meekly, "Sorry." He apologised.

"Hmmm," was the Professor's reply before ordering the class inside.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter headed straight for the back row, where they observed their classmates filing in after them. James made to trip up Snape as he walked in, his hooked nose in some old looking book, but received a sharp jab in the side from Remus who had noticed Lily glancing back from the front of the class. James looked down to the front, blew Lily a kiss and a wink, and thanked Remus under his breath.

"Now," said Professor Nohr, surveying the class from the front of the room. "I'm not sure I like this seating arrangement." He gave a wave of his wand and name plaques appeared on the desks. James noticed that he was behind one saying "Lily Evans" and would have smiled, had he not seen next to him "Severus Snape".

"Now, you have two minutes to find your seats," the Professor said. Everyone got up, and shortly they were seated in their new places. James was at the front with a Ravenclaw called Diana Schlosser, who promptly turned round and started giggling with her friends behind her. His sympathies really went out to Sirius though, who was sitting next to a girl who blushed furiously every time he looked in her direction and stared avidly at him whenever he did not. Her name plaque as slightly smudged, but he could make out the name Orlin at the top. Somehow Remus and Peter had managed to end up sitting next to each other; he gave them a slight wave from the other end of the room.

"Now today we are going to be making the Koppabergus Potion, used for the healing of many magical creatures, especially horse-like bests such as unicorns and thestrals." He paused to tap the blackboards, making the necessary ingredients and method appear on them. "Now," he continued. "This is an extremely complicated potion, and I don't expect a lot, if any, of you will be successful in your first attempt so I have set aside the next lesson for a second try."

He surveyed the sea of blank sixth year faces.

"You may begin."

Lily let out a small moan of panic, "I'm rubbish at Potions…"

Severus turned his head to her, his long hair falling over his eyes so that he had to brush it away.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out," he muttered, almost too quietly for her to hear.

The class worked steadily for the next hour and a half, too absorbed in what they were doing to find time to talk.

Severus was in his element, precisely measuring out fourteen drops of dragon blood and stirring in the powdered dry herbs. He smiled slightly to himself as the contents of his cauldron turned from a murky red to an emerald green.

Oblivious to the class around him, he was completely unaware of Lily watching him with an expression on her face somewhere between shock and awe. She timidly coughed to try and get his attention but he was absorbed completely in chopping his wheatgrass rhythmically into fine strands. She reached out and tapped him on the arm, gently but enough to cause him to jump slightly as he came back to reality.

He turned to glare at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, can you help me out please?" she whispered, glancing at her own cloudy blue mixture. Snape looked down at it too.

"You need more Murtlap essence," he hissed, though not unkindly.

"Thanks." Lily carefully added a few drops until hers was the same colour as Severus'.

As she smiled at him, Sirius chose that moment to cast a furtive glance around the class. His eyes widened when he saw the two, and he quickly snapped his head back to the front.

'I didn't just see that,' he thought to himself, despite knowing he would have to tell James later. He looked down at his own potion, which was a sickly yellow and had a funny steam rising from it. He wondered vaguely what it would taste like, but decided not to chance it—there was far too much dragon blood in there. By the looks of things though, the girl, Orlin, wasn't doing a lot better. Her hands trembled slightly as she strirred the salmon pink contents of her cauldron. Sirius thought she looked oddly familiar, even though he was sure he had never spoken to her. He was about to ask her, when Professor Nohr interrupted his thoughts.

"Now, we'll have to leave it there for today. Please fill a flask and bring it to the front. Everyone dutifully did so, casting suspicious glances at each other's concoctions. As they filed out of the door, Sirius remembered where he had seen his Potions partner before; she was a member of his fan club!

'Well,' he thought. 'That explains a lot.' He felt a jab in the back, but before he could turn around he heard James cry,

"Hey Padfoot, how tough was that Potions?" as he landed from a flying leap next to Sirius, earning himself an enthusiastic burst of applause from Peter. Sirius laughed,

"Mine turned out so badly! It looked like smoking mustard!"

Remus looked worried,

" Mine was greeny-blue..."

"Don't worry, Moony," James reassured him. "So did mine. Padfoot's rotten at Potions."

The four of them continued on their way to Transiguration, where McGonagal taught them about transforming snakes into sausages (Sirius sneaked a bite of his when he thought noone was looking, but Professor McGonagal unfortunately witnessed the incident and deducted five points from Gryffindor).

……………………………

That night in the Common room, Sirius remembered what he had seen in Potions and decided to tell James. He beckoned his best friend over to a corner seat.

"What's up?" asked the curious James.

"Uhh, well," Sirius began. "I don't know how to tell you this…" he broke off and sniggered. "But I think Snivellus might have a thing for your girl."

James burst out laughing, "Oh brilliant!" he exclaimed. "This is perfect ammo to use to get at him for the train."

Inside, however, he felt a little jolted. What if Lily liked him better?

'Haha, no way,' he reassured himself. 'Why would anyone like Snivellus?'

"Oh no," he joked aloud. "A rival!"

Sirius grinned and was about to retort when he noticed a group of girls giggling and glancing over at him every so often: his Fan Club. He decided to go over and speak to them as he had sort of been neglecting them since school had started up again. He sauntered over to them and gave a pretty brunette, who might have been called Amanda, a kiss on the cheek. Within seconds he had them hanging on his every word as he told them funny stories of the day's events.

Remus looked over at him from where he sat with some books and a roll of parchment and gave a sigh. He sometimes wondered if Sirius knew how obsessed some of these girls were with him and that the gestures which were so disposable to him could make or break one of their weeks. But then, he reasoned, Sirius was old enough to take care of himself and it was his choice if he didn't want to settle down with just one girl when he cold have them all.

Turning his focus back to his homework essay for defence Against the Dark Arts, he didn't notice the Common Room emptying until he was the last one up. Looking up suddenly, he realised that everyone else had gone to bed and that he better had too if he wanted to be alert for tomorrow.

…………………………………….

The rest of the week passed uneventfully until Sunday, when Remus noticed is Lunar Chart with a groan. There was going to be a full moon on Tuesday.

……………………………………

Meanwhile in the library, Severus was (as predicted) flicking through the reference books for a jinx to use on potter when he heard a cheerful,

"Hi Severus!" behind him. He decided to ignore whoever it wa in the hope that they would go away. Instead he saw a girl with wavy red hair sit smartly down next to him.

"Hey," Lily said again. Svereus grunted in acknowledgement. "Mind if I sit here?"

He gave a slight non-commital shrug and shifted his books over. As Lily reached onto her bag for her own books, Severus felt a curious fluttering in the pit of his stomach. A sort of nervousness that made him uneasy. 'Stop it,' he told himself. 'A fine way to scare off a potential friend…' and forcing the thought out of his head he went back to hunching over his notes, glowering even more than usual.

* * *

Tubs: ok we had tech troubles with A/NS so there ah few but anyway Orlin says she resents the fact Orlin is a twit in this story, but it was written many months ago...we just had trouble with exams and getting heather to come and write it for us, review response' will be next chapter promise. Heather: Yeah we cant actually type a return or space so thats quite interesting... Anyway, we could sit here forever and argue over whose fault it is that we didnt update. Let's just agree to try harder in future, readers included. You must REVIEW please happy pleading faces oh and ORlin says "Bumblebee"... I couldn't say why See ya sooner than this has been! 


End file.
